¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?
by Paolagehabich
Summary: Anubias un chico de 19 años adicto al alcohol y el sexo conocera una chica que le dara un giro a su vida  ADVERTENCIA:Lemon . AnubiasxSellon AlicexShun plis lean
1. Me enganche a ti

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo1: "Me enganche a ti"

En el bar, un joven peliblanco se encontraba tomando una copa mientras intentaba olvidarse de sus problemas, pero de pronto un recuerdo se apodero de su mente, recordaba aquellas nalgas contoneándose al ritmo de las caderas de aquella chica…

-Matt, sírveme otra copa!- ordeno el muchacho algo ebrio, y el "bartender" le paso otra copa

-Aquí tienes Anubias… ya has bebido bastante, no crees?- dijo Matt preocupado por su amigo, mientras que el peliblanco solo hacia una mueca de fastidio y se tomo todo el liquido de un solo sorbo. Después saco su billetera y tomo un gran puñado de billetes para dejarlo en la barra, dificultosamente se paro y salió del bar meneándose toscamente mientras intentaba visualizar la calle.

-MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR-

Se encontraba una chica de piel pálida, ojiazul de cabellera larga y negra; efectivamente, la dueña de esas sentaderas que recordaba aquel joven ebrio, ella solo maldecía mientras recordaba a aquel "idiota".

(Flashback)

Iba una chica de unos 18 años contoneando su cuerpo entre la multitud mientas el viento jugaba con su pelo.

Un peliblanco aparentemente de unos 19 años de edad iba apresurado y enfadado, ya que recientemente había salido de "visitar" la oficina de su padre, un rico empresario dueño de una compañía, este le había dado un buen regaño por su rebelde comportamiento de las últimas semanas y el obviamente estaba muy cabreado, solo pensaba en lo estúpido que era su padre.

-TSK*… que idiota es grrrr…- maldecía, mientras seguía caminando se topo accidentalmente con la chica de cabellera negra tocando su trasero…

-Que te pasa imbécil?- volteo rápidamente la chica refunfuñando

-Lo siento no era mi in…- fue interrumpido el chico ya que la joven le había tapado tremenda cachetada

-Eso es por ser un pervertido!- grito la joven

-Me has entendido mal, ni siquiera me has escuchado!- grito irritado Anubias – Eres toda una… una Fastidiosa!- esto dicho sorprendió a la mujer pero al mismo tiempo la hizo enojar y le dio otra cachetada

-Y eso es por ser un idiota- se volteo y empezó de nuevo a menearse esta vez enfurecida, dejando al peliblanco hipnotizado, mientras esta desaparecía entre la gente…

(End flashback)

-oh joder es un idiota… un idiota muy guapo- decía mientras recordaba los rasgos del peliblanco y se sonrojaba – oh que estoy diciendo?... aunque tengo que admitir que si era guapo

-Quien es el galan del que hablas Sellon- pregunto una pelinaranja que salía de la nada

-Awww nadie, solo un tarado que se atrevió a tocarme- se excuso la ojiazul

- mmm y ese tarado va a ser tu nuevo novio?- pregunto picara la ojicafe

-De que habas?- se sonrojo la pelinegra – Ni siquiera se su nombre y esto no va al caso, y tu novio Shun?

-El… el ya te he dicho que no es mi novio

-ho vamos Alice, entonces por que siempre están juntos?, vamos dime la verdad

-Bu-beno Sellon la verdad es… es que Shun… Shun me gusta y mucho- confeso la pelinaranja

-Ah pues deberías de decírselo- aconsejo la pelinegra

-Pero yo se que él está enamorado de Fabia la chica nueva que vino de fueras- decía mientras dejaba caer la cabeza

-Oh vamos Alice, ¿Fabia?, esa chica se viste extravagantemente y es demasiado hay como decirte ella se ve que es toda una…- Sellon fue interrumpida porque su celular empezó a sonar…

-NO TAN LEJOS DE AHÍ-

En una habitación de una extensa mansión estaba acostado un peliblanco en la mano una cerveza, en la otra un control y su aliento un aroma a alcohol…

-No hay nada en la tele!- grito al instante de que arrojo el control a una pared con gran violencia y se sentaba de nuevo para cerrar sus parpados , ya hacía tiempo de que nada le parecía suficientemente bueno para el ni siquiera su vida nada ni nadie… a excepción de… -… esas nalgas- repitió en voz alta pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y examino cada rincón de la habitación con esos excitantes ojos amielados, para ver si nadie lo había escuchado… -lo que pienso debe de quedarse adentro- frunció el entre ceño para luego sorber un poco de su botella

Al día siguiente se despertó acomodado bruscamente en la cama con la misma ropa del día anterior

- joven Anubias- se escucho una dulce voz femenina proveniente de la puerta

-si?- dijo amable el chico mientras se tomaba la frente ya que tenia resaca y pensó: "ayer bebi demasiado"

- vengo a ver si se le ofrecía algo

-ah si, mmm bueno creo que no necesito nada por ahora

-bien- y se retiro, mientras tanto el peliblanco se ponía de pie y miraba hacia fuera por su ventana

-oww mi cabeza, le debí haber pedido un…- no termino su frase porque enseguida reconoció esa cabellera larga y negra que caminaba por la banqueta de su casa – esa es… awww por que le tomo tanta importancia solo es una chica que me abofeteo ayer…- dejo reinar una silencio –una chica muy linda

Mientras tanto Sellon caminaba con un montón de papeles por la calle mientras se dirigía a la calle opuesta para luego ir atrás de esta y meterse a su hogar

-mmm oww necesito ir a ver a Alice hoy quedamos, tengo que llegar y arreglarme y… -decía un montón de cosas al que al parecer ya ni ella se entendía, Anubias que la miraba por la ventana la veía divertido por la forma en que la ojiazul caminaba, hablaba y los gestos que hacia

-hehe… me gustaría volver a hablar con ella, es muy mona- se dijo para si mismo el ojimiel, cuando la chica desapareció se despego de la ventana tomo algunas ropas, las arrojo a la cama y se metió a la ducha

-EN LA REGADERA-

El peliblanco se enjabonaba su bien formado cuerpo (N/a: OwO imagínenselo) de pronto puso su cabeza contra la pared – Esa chica… es… awww que diablos me pasa?, tan solo me encontré con ella una vez…

El chico termino de bañarse tomo una toalla y se la enredo en su cintura y salió muy despreocupadamente y se cambio y se dispuso a caminar a la calle… camino y vio la misma cabellera negra que había visto hace apenas unos minutos que salía de una casa y la cerraba, y ella otra vez s encaminaba divertidamente *para Anubias* ya que llevaba un montón de papeles y se le resbalaban , de pronto se le cayó un montón de esos y se tuvo que agachar para recogerlos, Anubias vio la escena y se dispuso a ayudarle

-aquí tienes- dijo el peliblanco agachado recogiendo el resto mientras observaba los diminutos senos de la joven

-gra-gracias- dijo con un leve sonrojo pero cuando reconoció la cara de el muchacho le cambio el gesto – espera… tu?

-si yo

-eres el pervertido de ayer

-oye oye puedo ser de todo excepto un pervertido… mi intención no era tocarte, andaba todo peneque a causa de una borrachera

-entonces eres un borracho!

-No, bueno si, no ah, no solo en algunas ocasiones- dijo mientras recordaba la causa de su embriagues, su padre…, de levanto extendió su mano para ayudar a Sellon, ella dudosa acepto y los dos quedaron de pie – no te preocupes es enserio no suelo ser así, de hecho me odio cuando hago eso

-bueno, te creeré- dijo Sellon dedicándole una sonrisa – pero ya me debo de ir- y apresuro el paso

-oye! Espera- dijo Anubias

-si- volteo la mujer

-Cómo te llamas?

-Sellon… y tú?

-A si… si soy Anubias

-bueno Anubias ya me tengo que ir adiós- se despidió sin no antes darle un beso en la mejilla y se alejo

-Sellon… -repitió el peliblanco

Continuara…

_**Si bueno se que esta muy raro T-T pero solo se me ocurrió, y sé que las fanáticas de Anubias me asesinaran por ponerlo de borracho pero espero que les haya gustado n.n, y por favor no me maten…**_

_**Anubias: soy un borracho?**_

_**Yo: ah si**_

_**Anubias : -_- que mala**_

_**Yo: últimamente escucho mucho eso…. Bueno sin mas que decir…**_

_**Anubias: solo que dejen Reviews**_

_**Yo: eso yo lo iba a decir**_


	2. Encuentros

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo2: "Encuentros"

-bueno Anubias ya me tengo que ir adiós- se despidió sin no antes darle un beso en la mejilla y se alejo

-Sellon… -repitió el peliblanco

La esbelta figura de la mujer desapareció siendo contemplada por unos bellos ojos amielados…

-DESPUES DE 3 HORAS-

-hu? Sellon… creo que si la conozco creo es que Rafe me a presentado a tantos de sus amigos que se me va el avión- decía una pelirosa enfrente de Anubias

-Eso no me basta- se quejo el chico

-mmm por que tanta dedicación para encontrar a esa chica?- dijo dudosamente la chica provocando que el peliblanco se volteara tratando de ocultar su rubor – a ya se… a caso tu…?- el rostro de la morena cambio a un semblante picaron

-No!, no,no,no! Nada de eso Paige

-Yo no dije nada- dijo inocentemente la ojidorada

-hu yo se en que estabas a punto de decir Paige no hace falta que pronunciaras nada- se cruzo de brazos el chico como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche

- bueno esta bien… pero enserio esa tal Sellon debe de ser afortunada en que te fijes en ella, de hecho es algo inesperado que tu seas el que te fijes en alguien- dijo con un tono de fatiga la pelirosa mientras ponía sus brazos tras la nuca

-a que te refieres?

-a que estas tan acostumbrado a que todas las chicas te adoren y amen que no te preocupas por tus sentimientos

-aun no te entiendo

- awww recuerdas a aquella chica, de los ojos verdes y pelo azul la que hace poco llego a la ciudad

- mmm… la chica Sheen?

-si esa

-ella que tiene que ver?- pregunto intrigado

-te acostaste con ella porque la querías?- Anubias estaba a punto de hablar pero Paige se adelanto- oh por Dios ni siquiera salieron nada solo la conociste y la primera noche te la cogiste

-Oye bueno, tal vez no la amaba ni la quería, además estaba ebrio, pero ella tampoco se veía tan enamorada de mi- se defendió el ojimiel

-si, si lo que digas, pero tu la utilizaste

- y ella a mi

-si tal vez los dos están igual de desorientados y estúpidos- dijo burlonamente Paige

- hmp… no lo se me da igual solo que aww… porque diablos te digo esto a ti?- dijo descontroladamente el joven

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga borrachito- respondió la pelirosa dándole un leve golpe en el hombro

-Si es cierto- sonrió el peliblanco para después pensar "necesito mas amigos varones TT-TT"

-ahora vamos al GYM!- grito la chica mientras llevaba a rastras al chico hacia la calle

-si como sea…

-EN EL GYM-

Dos amigas platicaban mientras se calentaban en la caminadora; una de ellas era alta delgada de cabellera larga y negra amarrándola en una sola coleta, de ojos color azules y piel exesivamente palida que vestia unos shorts rojos adornados por una línea vertical a los costados color negra y una ombliguera deportiva (N/a creo que asi se pone) color negro. La otra chica era igualmente alta delgada de cabellos naranjas y ondulados amarrados en dos coletas abajo, de ojos achocolatados y piel blanca que arropaba con unos shorts negros y una blusa sin mangas color purpura.

-Hola chicas!- dijo alegremente a un chico ojimorado, de piel blanca y cabellera azul obscuro cortado como "tazon".

-Rafe?- pronunciaron las chicas al unisono

-sip yo mismo- dijo muy sonriente el peliazul

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-yo, intento ejercitarme un poco sabes últimamente e notado que estoy exesivamente aguadito- dijo tristemente

-hahaha, hasta ahora lo notas?- se burlo la ojiazul

-oye Sellon…- refunfuño el muchacho

-Rafe?- dijo una chica que llegaba al gym

- esa voz…- recordó para voltear- Paige?

-tu vienes al gym?- dijo sorprendida la pelirosa

-yo ah bueno… si… pero sabes estoy empezando y quería ir a la cami…- no completo la frase por que Paige lo jalo hacia las pesas

-bien vamos a hacer pesas juntos!- grito feliz la chica y se fue dejando ver al muchacho que la acompañaba anteriormente, esto lo noto sellon

-Espera! Tu eres ese chico… mmm… el… Anubias?- dijo la pelinegra

-Sellon?- dijo el muchacho mientras sentía como su pene se endurecia al ver a la joven empapada en sudor e intento ocultarlo

-esperen! Ustedes se conocen?- dijo confundida Alice

Continuara…

_**Bueno les diré algo que tenía que haber puesto en el summari, pero que no hice, u.u este fic tendrá (o por lo menos intentare) hacerlo algo erotico… es una advertencia para los que no les gustan los temas sexuales o de este tipo bueno eso es todo biie**_

_**Dejen sus reviews **_


	3. Cita

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo3: "Cita"

-esperen! Ustedes se conocen?- dijo confundida Alice

- Si, ya te había contado sobre el Alice- sonrió rígidamente la ojiazul

-Ah si el "idiota muy guapo" que te toco el trasero, verdad?- dijo inocentemente la chica

-Si creo que ese soy yo- dijo sonriendo tontamente el peliblanco

- No, no eso… yo…- Sellon se sonrojo mucho y a la vez se apeno por las palabras "idiota muy guapo" aunque en su interior sabia por alguna razón que desconocía que deseaba que el chico supiera esto

-B-bueno chicos los dejo solos, creo que iré por allá- dijo la pelinaranja apuntando hacia las bicicletas ya que había notado como sus compañeros se miraban

-Alice…- la pelinegra la llamo pero ya era tarde su compañera ya había llegado a su destino

-Bueno, Sellon yo… quisiera saber… bueno si tu… bueno, harás algo en la noche?…- pregunto nerviosamente el peliblanco por lo cual hizo sonreír a la peliazul

-Me estas invitando a una cita-

- Si, bueno no… no, es una salida, ah como amigos ah para conocernos mejor

-Esta bien ah, creo que no hare nada esta noche- respondió un poco sonrojada

-bien- dijo satisfecho el chico

-bien

- bueno, entonces paso por ti como a las 8?

- s-si

- entonces voy por allá, a las pesas si-decía mientras caminaba en reversa

-genial- meneo la cabeza

- si genial bueno te veo luego Sellon

-EN LAS PESAS CON PAIGE Y RAFE-

La pelirosa levantaba fácilmente unas pesas mientras el ojimorado yacía tirado en el piso aplastado por las pesas

-Paige, ayúdame

-hu, Rafe… que haces? Las pesas no son para jugar al rodillo y la masa! Levántate

- pero me estos semi-asfixiando!

-ah eso te pasa por debilucho, haber te ayudo- rápidamente la chica se inclino para quitarle las pesas de encima al peliazul al tiempo que se acercaba el ojimiel

-Hola Pagie…y Rafe

-Hola- dijeron al unísono

-LAS 8:00PM-

-Se ve muy bien joven Anubias- dijo con un leve sonrojo la criada

-Gracias

-De nada, y disculpe amo, pero a donde va?

-Bueno voy a salir con una chica…

-A una cita!- grito emocionada ya que hacía mucho que Anubias no tenía citas, aunque eso no implicaba que no trajera consigo casi siempre una chica aunque por lo regulas *y lo que oía la criada* solo tenia sexo con ellas y jamás las volvía a ver

-No, no- se exalto el ojimiel –es… una salida de amigos- dijo con nervio

-Oh me parece… muy bien- dijo la criada no muy convencida, aunque Anubias cuando traía a una chica consigo jamás se ponía nervioso y le emocionaba la idea de que el peliblanco por fin saliera con alguien

-Bueno ya me voy adiós y si viene mi papá que no lo creo y seria un milagro que viniera dile que…

-Salió con una chica

-ah… se oye bien, en ese caso si, bueno adiós

El chico salió de la casa en dirección a la de la ojiazul. Al llegan a la puerta toco tres veces y la joven salió, dejando pasmado al chico

-Anubias-dijo tímidamente la chica que traía puesto un vestido estraple cerca de 10centimetros arriba de la rodilla en color rojo el escote de este hacían relucir los pequeños senos de la chica (N/a. no me quedan muy bien las descripciones así que solo les diere que el vestido era muy sexi), calzaba unos zapatos de tacón en color negro, su cabellera larga la traía suelta y se la había rizado en las puntas su maquillaje era demasiado ligero pero aun así hacia resaltar la belleza de su rostro

-Te ves muy bien- articulo el chico –para ser una salida de amigos pareciera que me quieres provocar…- dijo entre dientes el chico pero aun así Sellon lo alcanzo a escuchar

-Ah sí, entonces debería de cambiarme ponerme un traje de monja- dijo con un tono de enfado ya que se había tardado en tener aquella apariencia

-no, no, no quise… es que… te ves muy bien solamente es que pensé que no vestirías así enfrente de un como dijiste "pervertido"- se excusó; realmente una parte de su mente le decía que se abalanzara contra ella olvidara la cita o lo que fuera para hacerla suya pero la otra lo detenía y por primera vez en su vida pensaba en las consecuencias que esto traería: que no llevaba protección que si ella tomaba la pastilla, y si la dejaba embarazada, como lo tomaría ella, si ella lo aceptaría y sobre todo si ella no lo aceptaba lo que ella pensaría de él… así que se resistió

-ah, en realidad no creo que seas un pervertido- dijo divertida

-bueno, vámonos…

-EN LA CASA DE ANUBIAS-

-a-amo?

-Donde esta Anubias?- pregunto enojado

-El joven Anubias está en una cita con una chica

-Cita?, hahaha no me hagas reír, mejor dímelo como es salió en busca de sexo- dijo el hombre abrenunciando la idea que su hijo estuviera en una cita

-Pero señor es cierto- alego la criada

-Mañana el ira a un psicólogo- ignoro las palabras de la criada y se metió a su gran habitación

-DESPUES DE LA CITA-

La no cita había estado tranquila y divertida pero ahora Anubias le quería mostrar su casa a la chica. Llego y abrió la casa…

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esta mansión fuera bueno más grande que una mansión es extensa- dijo la chica examinando con sus ojos cada rincón d aquel lugar

-Quieres ver mi habitación?

-Sí, debe de ser enorme- dijo emocionada Sellon, estas palabras las escucho la criada y se exalto un poco

-Joven Anubias…- dijo mientras la pelinegra subía las escaleras

-No te preocupes- le susurro este y la mujer se tranquilizo

Subieron las escaleras ambos a la habitación del chico. Anubias abrió las puertas de su cuarto

-Es muy extensa- dijo la muchacha

-Si lo sé- sonrió

- valla que apetitosa cama- dijo para lanzarse sobre ella y mandar a volar sus zapatos– es muy suave – para estos instantes Anubias solo pensaba en lanzarse sobre ella, pero ver la ternura y la actitud infantil de la chica le abrió la sensación de algo nuevo en su interior algo que la chica con su dulzura había abierto, algo que ponía al sexo como algo sin importancia y se dio cuentan que todos estos años lo había hecho con un vacío por dentro sin disfrutarlo en ese instante se dio cuenta de su vacío: amor… si eso le faltaba porque en realidad, que era el sexo sin amor?, si claro es evidente que sigue siendo sexo pero uno que no se disfruta ni sentir aquellas emociones que para este instante se daba cuenta de que las anhelaba y tal vez tenía la oportunidad de sentirlas por primera vez

-Sellon… pareces un minino…-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba la cabellera de la ojiazul

-un minino? Por qué?- pregunto

-No lo se, pero por alguna razón siempre me han gustado los mininos- le sonrió

Ahora Sellon se preguntaba: "acaso… esa fue una indirecta?", su rostro se puso serio…

-En que piensas?- pregunto Anubias

-En nada

-Entonces, ahora quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Me parece bien-

Los dos se encaminaron a la salida Anubias dejo a Sellon en la puerta de su casa y rápidamente regreso pero se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de la mansión y ver a quien estaba parado en frente de el

-Papá? Que haces aquí?

-Es mi casa

- bien, me voy a mi habitación

-Espera, quien era esa chica?

-Ella es Sellon

-Me sorprende que sepas su nombre después de tener sexo con ella

-Tener sexo? De que hablas?

-Entonces que hacían en tu habitación

-Estábamos hablando papá, no hicimos nada tuvimos una cita y luego quise que viera donde vivo y la lleve a su casa y eso es todo

-Sabes que no te creo nada

-Pero es la verdad y no me importa si no me crees

-Pues no te creo y además mañana iras a un psicólogo

-qué?, papá…

-iras

-bien, no me importa- el joven subió las escaleras tranquilamente en dirección a su habitación

Dejando muy pensativo a su padre: "dirá la verdad? No tuvo resistencia ante mi imponencia"

-EN LA CASA DE SELLON-

-ah que linda noche- dijo mientras se dibujaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro, recordó lo divertido que fue su cita digo su no cita, apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que el peliblanco se había ido de la puerta de su casa y ya lo extrañaba pero… por qué?. Cerró sus ojos intentando buscar una respuesta en su mente pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un sueño profundo y exquisito…

Continuara…

_**Awww me quedaron ganas de escribir! Pero ya es suficiente para un capitulo. Gracias por sus lindos reviews :3 me motivan a segur escribiendo para ustedes…**_

_**Shun: cuando voy a salir?**_

_**Yo: Salir? Haha ahora mismo sales a patadas de mi estudio, que no ves que estoy trabajando?**_

_**Shun: si trabajando -_-u**_

_**Yo: *le doy un zape***_

_**Shun: auch!**_

_**Yo: bueno gracias por leer y dejen sus **__**reviews**__**! que los leeré (se aceptan críticas constructivas jaja)**_


	4. Pata de perro

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo4: "Perro callejero"

-ah que linda noche- dijo mientras se dibujaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro, recordó lo divertido que fue su cita digo su no cita, apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que el peliblanco se había ido de la puerta de su casa y ya lo extrañaba pero… por qué?. Cerró sus ojos intentando buscar una respuesta en su mente pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un sueño profundo y exquisito…

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL PSICOLOGO-

Un hombre castaño, calvo de labios gruesos y piel pálida que usaba gafas y traía puesto un traje café estaba sentado en un escritorio con la mirada en un cuaderno, mientras en un sofá que estaba justo enfrente del escritorio del viejo estaba sentado un ojimiel con la mirada perdida…

-Bien Anubias…- el viejo se acomodo los lentes, y llamaba la atención del joven distraido - …y dime, ¿Cómo te desasías antes de tus problemas?- dijo alzando la mirada de el cuaderno de anotaciones

- Que?- frunció el ceño el peliblanco mientras miraba penetrantemente al viejo hombre calvo que lo cuestionaba

Al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico decidió acomodar su pregunta – O sea cual era tu salida como escapabas de esa realidad- dijo mas entendiblemente

-Eso… el alcohol, me embriagaba hasta el más no poder

-Mmm… y que mas?- dijo el calvo mientras bajaba la mirada a su cuaderno de apuntes y seguía anotando.

-y tenia sexo con cualquier mujer claro que quisiera- rio ya que era obio que nadie desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con un chico como el.

-Oh, ya veo enton…-el viejo fue interrumpido por el ojimiel

-Pero ahora creo que mi vida esta dando un giro inesperado, un cambio de ruta… - dijo mas profundizado

-Un giro inesperado?- repitió el calvo

-Si, algo a cambiado en mi desde que la conocí… ahora ella es mi salida… cuando la pienso o miro todo se borra… ella es mi solución…- decía apasionado - …ella

-Ella?

-Si, ella… como me gustaría probar el dulce néctar de su cuerpo, sentir su aliento, hacerla mia… - decía mientras le brillaban sus ojos hermosos -… pero no puedo, algo me detiene de esas imprudencias que antes cometía con tanta facilidad- se tomo la cabeza gacha apretándola con fuerza

-Qieres decir que quisieras tener sexo con ella- el viejo despego la mirada del cuaderno y dejo el lápiz descansar en el vidrio del escritorio para luego entrelazar los dedos y dejar caer su mentón conta estos, parecía posición de niña enamorada… anubias pensó: " jaja como salió este psicólogo jodido… bien marica, a los jotos con quien me manda mi papá" y torsio los ojos

-Si- dijo fríamente

-y por que piensas que no puedes?-

"acaso este maricon no va a dejar de cuestionarme" rondo un pensamiento en su cabeza "me esta diciendo y preguntando de todo este tipo gay, solo falta que se quite el trajesillo y me grite: _Anubias-kun hazme tuyo"_

-Anu, bias, esta bien?- pregunto el calvo

-ah… si…- pronuncio dificultosamente ya que sentía nauseas al recordar esa sucia recreación de su mente –ah, creo que no… saldré al baño- corrió.

Al llegar sintió como el jugo gástrico quería dar un paseo de vuelta a la superficie quiso contenerlo, pero no pudo; se sentía mal y al ver su rostro en el espejo se veía demacrado y palideció al recordar como su mente podía recrear ese tipo de escenas con todo mundo y ya lo había comprobado, volvió a vomitar, pero como no podía recrearlas con la pelinegra

-Lo intentare…- el chico cerro sus bellos ojos

-***RECREACION***-

-Anubias… - decía la pelinegra con mucha extinción

-Sellon permíteme entrar en ti- susurro en su oído la reacción de esta fue abrazarlo con ternura y estrecharlo contra sus senos pequeños el chico podía sentir el calor de la chica, se quito la camisa para dejar ver su bien formado torso (N/a: de lavadero hehe para las fanáticas de este chico)

-Anubias… puedes hacerme toda tuya- dijo en tono sensual

-Sellon… te lo agradezco- jadeeo en el momento en que con su lengua lamia el cuello palido de la joven, los dos gemían Sellon tomo la cabeza del chico y la sumergió en sus senos y este…

-***FIN DE LA RECREACION***-

-Y este ya no pudo ver nada mas…- dijo con tristeza el joven " no puedo creer que me preocupe por algo que este en mi mente me estoy volviendo loco todo a causa de… de esa chica tan mona"- el chico se enjuago la cara –" tal vez era mejor si no la hubiese conocido… no ella es mi luz fue una bendición haberla conosido, si no fuera por ella aun estuviera en la calle en busca de mujeres o tirado en cualquier esquina de la ciudad a causa de la embriaguez, ya no soy asi"- pensó –creo que me enamore!- grito feliz dejando con cara de *que le pasa a ese loco* a un hombre que acababa de orinar e iba a lavarse las manos

-Se siente bien?- dijo titubeante el sujeto

-Si, me siento de maravilla- dijo el ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa que solo pudo provocar un mayor espanto al pobre tipo –te amo Sellon!- volvió a gritar y salió de ahí

-Me llamo Gordon- dijo el sujeto aun horrorizado por la maniaca sonrisa del peliblanco

Continuara…

_**Ya estuvo que me parto el cerebro se que este esta muy corto pero prometo que el siguiente lo compenzara nwn sin mas que decir…**_

_**Anubias: Que fue eso?**_

_**Yo: Tu confesión tan bella de que amas a Sellon nwn**_

_**Anubias: Fue en un baño -_-U eso es bello?**_

_**Yo: ah…**_

_**Anubias: y aparte un tipo se me queda mirando muy raro **_

_**Yo: Deja de quejarte perrito y da la despedida**_

_**Anubias: bien gracias por sus lindos reviews y sin nada mas que decir solo que adiós y…**_

_**Shun: sigan dejando REVIEWS!**_

_**Yo: este quien lo invito?**_


	5. La fiesta: lugar de placer

Shun: bueno como mí querida Paola está muy ocupada en su oficina

Ren: decidimos presentar el sig…

Paola (yo): ALTO! *llego cansada corriendo pero me tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo*

Shun: *ayudándome* que pasa?

Paola: T.T me pegue en la nariz

Ren: hablamos de la razón por la que viniste

Paola: a si una advertencia

Shun/Ren: UNA ADVERTENCIA?

Paola: si una grande ah bueno les diré de que se trata, este capítulo contiene escenas lemon y probablemente algunas yuri

Ren: Lemon y Yuri, estas loca mujer

Paola: no te quejes esta era la idea principal, a y también en este capitulo no veremos mucho anubiasx sellon, solo AliceXShun y un poco FabiaXRen ahora si disfrútenlo!

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo5: "La fiesta: lugar de placer"

Después de haber dejado al pobre tipo todo confundido el peliblanco decidió salir de aquel edificio e ir a caminar un poco

-Va, me pregunto… donde estará Sellon en este momento?- dijo mientras caminaba despreocupado

**-MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR-**

-Entonces invitaras a Shun a la fiesta?- dijo Sellon pícaramente mientras caminaba en la calle

-Va no lo creo, sabes bien que no le intereso- dijo triste la pelinaranja

-Hay Alice tu eres más bella y…

-No es cierto… Fabia es una chica muy bella, fuerte y sobre todo… segura de sí misma, cosa que no soy, yo no soy muy linda, no muy fuerte y soy muy insegura, Shun jamás me querrá- sollozo la ojicafe

-Alice sabes que no es cierto, eres la chica más codiciada de la ciudad no solo por ser bonita sino porque eres muy agradable, simpática y divertida

-pero…

-Nada de peros, Shun no sabe de lo que se ah perdido- fueron las últimas palabras de Sellon

**-FUERA DE LA CASA DE FABIA-**

-Bueno solo quería invitarte a la fiesta- dijo un ojidorado

-Claro que iré- comento una peliazul

-Genial-

**-CON ANUBIAS-**

-Vamos me invitaron y quería ir con mis mejores amigos- dijo una pelirosa sonriente

-No se Paige yo…

-Va, lo dices por la chica cierto

-No, no, no- dijo sonrojado – voy a ir entonces solo un día mas de ver a mi amigo el alcohol

-Bueno como quieras nunca te dije que era a la fuerza…

-No enserio, aunque este enamorado eso no significa que no deba divertirme- abrenuncio el peliblanco

-Enamorado?

-nada olvídalo

-FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA…-

El cielo estaba totalmente obscuro y en una mansión grande se estaba haciendo una fiesta, "exclusiva y salvaje" típico abundaban en mayoría adolescentes de aproximadamente 20 años de edad y no faltaba el alcohol, en la entrada se encontraba un sujeto enorme con tatuajes y lentes obscuros de tez negra y dos jóvenes se encontraban a punto de entrar.

-Valla esto estará genial Sellon- decía una ojicafe

-Claro es una fiesta exclusiva- dijo sonriente la pelinegra

-Es nuestro turno

-Sus nombres?- pregunto el chico

-Sellon y Alice amigas de Dan-dijo sonriente la pelinaranja

-A si claro, pasen señoritas- dijo enseguida no era necesario buscarlas en la lista ellas eran las mejores amigas de Dan y su novia

En el interior de la mansión había un grupo tocando música y un grupo de jóvenes bailando alocadamente, después de examinar el lugar pudieron localizar a su amigo de cabellera castaña con unos lentes puestos y agarrando a su novia con la mano izquierda y con la derecha una cerveza

-Runo! –Grito Alice

-Alice, Sellon!- devolvió el grito la chica de dos coletas

-Hola chicas- dijo el ebrio que sostenía a la peliceleste

-Hola Dan, has visto a Shun- pregunto la ojicafe

-A si andaba… andaba, que me preguntaste?-

-Donde esta Shun borracho!- grito la pelinegra

-A si estaba con Fabia

-Gracias Dan- dijo Alice un poco triste

-Bueno chicas si me permiten, mi hermosa novia y yo nos iremos a una habitación- dijo el chico abrazando a Runo y esta se sonrojo y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino

-Adiós- dijeron al unisono

-Bueno iré por allá- dijo Alice señalando la mesa de bocadillos y se retiro

-Ok

La pelinaranja que ya se encontraba en la mesa observo desde lejos a Shun y Fabia bailando, al ver esto agarro algo que estaba en un vaso al parecer era agua y dio un sorbo, después vio a Fabia llevar a rastras al pelinegro hacia el otro lado de la mansión

-zorra- dijo y bebió otro sorbo

-CON ANUBIAS-

-Ya entramos- grito una pelirosa

-Si bueno ire hacia alla- dijo señalando una mesita que tenia puras botellas de vino

-Ne como quieras, bueno creo que vi a Rafe ire con el- y se fue Paige

-EN ALGUN LUGAR CON SHUN-

-Vamos Shun sabes que me deseas- decía melosa una peliazul

-Cuando te dije que quería salir contigo no me refería a este tipo de salidas Fabia- decía un Shun muy enojado con la camisa abierta y encima una Fabia en interiores

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo- decía mientras lamia el cuello del moreno

-No me gusta esto- dio un tirón para liberarse de las garras de la ojiverde – quítate de encima, pensé que eras una chica amigable, dulce, amable y tierna pero veo que eres una cualquiera- dijo ya liberado y abrochándose la camisa

-Que me estás diciendo que prefieres a la imbécil de Gehabich!- grito

-Que te hace pensar eso?- dijo sorprendido

-Piénsalo, amigable, dulce, amable y tierna, a quien te hace pensar?, solo en Gehabich, la única chica con esas "cualidades", aunque en realidad no pensé que un chico guapo y fuerte como tu quisiera a una de esas idiotas tontas y aburridas- dijo frustrada

-No le hables asi a Alice que ella si es una mujer no como tu… mujerzuela de quinta!- grito

-Le llamas mujerzuela de quinta a esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo

-Tienes razón… eres muy bonita guapa y tienes un buen gusto para vestir- dijo acercándose a ella

-lo vez

-lástima que eres una puta zorra con el coco loco- dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza

-CON ALICE-

Se había bebido todas copas que tenían ese liquido que ya no podía dejar de beber y se largo a bailar con un grupo de chicos que se bañaban en licor, después fue y encontró mas vasos con ese deseable liquido y se dedico a beberlos

-Si esto es lo que te pierdes!- grito tambaleando su frágil cuerpo y rompiendo una parte de su vestido mostrando una de sus piernas al cual los chicos le chiflaron

-Eso linda!- grito uno le los jóvenes, ella solo siguió bebiendo

Shun la pudo divisar desde el otro lado de la muralla de muchachos

-*que esta haciendo Alice?*- dijo para intentar llegar hacia ella pero era difícil

-Idiota esto es lo que te pierdes por revolcarte con putas- grito y se empezó a zafar el vestido pero alguien se lo impidió

-Que haces Alice- dijo un pelinegro ella solo lo miro extraño y luego se zafo de el

-Tu maldito déjame… no me toques- dijo tambaleándose con un vestido destrozado

-Alice, cálmate- dijo intentando cargarla para llevársela- Has estado bebiendo?

-A ti que te importa! No te importo, nada más te quieres revolcar con zorras…-dijo mientras unas lagrimas se le asomaban – Tu no me quieres- dijo y tomo una botella de vino blanco y se la empino

-Alice por favor estas borracha, haber te llevo a un cuarto para que te cambies con uno de los vestidos de Runo- dijo y la cargo

-Sultame lujurioso- pataleo aun con el vino en su mano y se lo volvió a empinar

Los jóvenes llegaron a una habitación.

-Runo le podrías prestar un vestido a Alice-dijo desde afuera

-A viejo cortas la inspiración- refunfuño desde adentro Dan

-Claro en la habitación de al final del pasillo derecho… ah… ah…-dijo la peliazul

-Bien ya no los interrumpo

-Ya suéltame idiota- siguió pataleando la chica hasta que llegaron a la habitación

-DENTRO-

-Ten ponte esto te espero afuera- dijo aventando un vestido a la cama

-No me pondré nada, déjame ir a divertirme- dijo tomando el vestido y aventándoselo al moreno

-Póntelo Alice- dijo con una expresión seria

-Ya te dije que no, tú no me quieres- volvió a llorar y se empino la botella que aparentemente ya estaba a la mitad

-Alice, te quiero mucho, por favor ponte el vestido

-Naaa solo lo dices porque quieres que me ponga el vestido- dijo cruzándose de brazos la ebria

-Alice- dijo viéndose molesto

-Nada nunca me vas a querer, que tengo de mal?- dijo llorando borracha- ya se, es porque soy fea y tonta –lloro aun mas – Si, tengo que tomar esa cosa para decir lo que siento, soy una imbécil

-Alice, tu eres muy bonita e inteligente- dijo acercándose para intentar limpiar las lágrimas de esta

-no me toques!- grito y luego intento escapar pero el moreno la tomo y la aventó a la cama, atranco rápidamente la puerta para que no volviera a escapar y se puso encima de ella (claro que en la cama)

-Cálmate

-No tu no me…

-Yo no te quiero, te amo!- grito el chico dejando sorprendida a la muchacha- no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al buscar a alguien que estaba justo en mis narices Alice… te amo- dijo más suave

-Shun yo… yo…- no dijo nada porque sintió los labios del pelinegro contra los suyos

-Shun yo también te amo- dijo y lo beso mas apasionada, de pronto la pasión se volvió más fuerte. Shun le quitaba rápido el vestido y posaba una de sus manos en el vientre de la ojicafe, ella se apresuro a desabrocharle la camisa mientras este besaba su blanco cuello. El sabía que ella en realidad no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía pero él la quería reclamar hacerla suya

-EN LAS BARRAS-

-Mira acaba de llegar – le dijo un rubio a un peliazul

-A si y al parecer llego con la tetona de Julie- le dijo Ace a Billy

-Huy se las van a ligar?- se burlo un moreno

-Cállate Ren yo si me puedo ligar a Julie

-Si quedándote paralizado enfrente de ella hahahaha- se burlaron los chicos y el rubio solo refunfuño

-Y tu Ren a quien te vas a ligar jaja seguro y terminas embarazando a 5 chicas hoy

-Naaa wey no seas pendejo, me voy a ligar a alguien me agrade… y ya la vi- se alejo

Una peliazul estaba sentada fumando y bebiendo cuando un peliblanco se le acerco

-Hola

-Hola- dijo sorbiendo su copa

-Quieres bailar?- pregunto el chico, ella solo sonrio y se paro

-lo siento pero no puedo- dijo divisando a un grupo de chicos y se fue

Desde atrás Ace y Billy se burlaban de el, y Ren solo les hizo la bridnyseñal y se fue a seguir a Fabia

-CON SHUN Y ALICE-

Ambos estaban sin ropa y Alice estaba encima de él explorándolo y pronto los papeles cambiaron, Shun empezó a mordisquear suavemente los pezones le la pelinaranja y esta solo gemía, la chica intento beber de su botella que ya solo estaba llena a un cuarto, pero el pelinegro tuvo una idea mejor, baño a la chica en licor sobretodo la parte de los senos y empezó a lamer el frágil cuerpo

-Shun… ahh… hazme saber que me amas…- dijo la chica arqueando la espalda por lo cual el chico la miro sorprendido ella estaba llorando – hazme saber… que no es una mentira… hazme saber que me amas-

El muchacho al escuchar esas palabras se sentó al tiempo que la tomaba y sentía la desnuda espalda de la chica, bajo sus manos a la cadera de esta y el la acomodo encima de sus piernas

-Alice… te amo y no es una mentira- dijo y la penetro con un pene bastante erecto (muy excitado), Alice se quejo por el dolor ocasionado por el intruso en su vagina, el dolor paso y abrazo a su chico de manera que quedara atrapado entre sus pechos tibios, pronto el intruso ya era bienvenido dentro del cuerpo de esta. Shun la volvió a tomar de las cadenas, provoco que diera un pequeño salto, cosa que causo la primera embestida, pronto la chica no necesitaría de ayuda por parte del pelinegro, y este se acostó, ya que ella misma se movía hacia delante y atrás encima de él.

Alice ya se encontraba recostada y boca arriba y un ojiambar abría las piernas de la chica para tener un mayor acceso a la zona V.I.P. de la pelinaranja. Ambos jóvenes se movían a el compas, cada caricia era un suspiro, cada embestida era un gemido, y cada esfuerzo por hacerlo más placentero era un jadeo. Estaban al borde de la excitación pero aun así querían más; gemidos y jadeos incesantes se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. La chica sintió en su rostro un fuerte pezón masculino, y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para darle una lamida, igualmente el moreno se encontraba concentrado en esa parte de la chica, le encantaba sentir la blandes de la piel alrededor de esos botones rosados, pero lo que más le gustaba era sentir la dureza de esos pezones, porque él había provocado esa excitación que los hacía volverse duros y notables.

-CON REN-

-*Ayy ya la segui a todos lados donde estará, me llevo tantos problemas pero esta bien buena*- pensó Ren- ya la vi- dijo por abajo y siguió a la chica

-Hola Fabia- dijo seductora

-Hola Zenet- dijo de igual forma

-Que te pasa?-pregunto la peliverde

-Un chico me sigue, esta bueno y se ve que lo tiene grande-

-Quien es?- Fabia se lo señalo despistadamente- huy si que esta bueno y si ese es el caso no veo problema

-Quiero hacerlo sufrir un rato- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de su blusa (no traía ya sostén)

-Eres una malosa cariño- dijo seductora la peliverde mientras llevaba sus una de sus manos hacia los senos de la ojiverde y acariciaba los botones de esta y la otra la llevaba hacia la minifalda de la chica y la introdujo pasando la tanga empezó a meterle el dedo y la otra solo gemia de placer

-Hay Zenet eres la diosa del placer – dijo

-Lo se cariño- se dieron un lésbico beso –Pero enseñame lo que haz aprendido- al decir esto la peliazul acomodo a Zenet contra la pared y la abrio de piernas deslizo la tanga de esta y metió su cabeza debajo de la minifalda de la otra lamiendo la parte de Zenet

-Esto es todo quiero dejar algo para ya sabes quien- se abrocho rápido su blusa

Un peliblanco se encontraba siendo acariciado por un monton de chicas que metían sus manos en las partes mas intimas de este y lo gozaba pero prondo diviso a una mujer que había estado persiguiendo antes

-Chicas lo siento pero ya me voy- dijo intentando alejarse

-No Ren no te vallas, eres nuestro peliblanco favorito- rogo una chica

-Mmm.. ya se miren ahí hay otro peliblanco seguro y que lo tocan- dijo

-Esta bien, pero vuelve pronto- dijo una rubia moviendo sus senos poco cubiertos

-No me tardo- dijo el ojimiel y se alejo

Llego un peliblanco a donde se encontraban las chicas aparentemente bisexuales, Zenet lo noto pero Fabia no, pronto Zenet lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso al tiempo que entrelazaba sus piernas en el, Fabia se molesto un poco y alejo a Zenet de Ren dándole otro lésbico beso y se llevo a Ren lejos de ahí

-*Valla mamacita que me encontré y tiene una amiga, chica sobre chica es excitante pero chica sobre Ren y Ren sobre chica es un sándwich de puro placer*- pensó el peliblanco mientras que Fabia se lo llevaba

Continuara…

Paola: Vale me quedaron ganas de escribir kyaa pero ya fueron creo que 7 paginas

Ren: si solo le quedaron ganas por lo del Yuri y Lemon

Shun: No digas nada Ren tu ni ibas a Salir te acuerdas de el primer cap.5 tu ni aparecías, pero Paola reescribió todo el cap y ahora si sales

Paola: gracias Shun, Ren el tiene razón mejor calla que puedo hacer que mueras de Sida

Ren: me callo OxO

Paola: bueno muchas gracias por leer lamento la demora pero como ya dijeron reescribi el cap y me llevo un poco de time hehe…

Shun: sin nada mas que decir solo que… DEJEN SUS REWIEW

(-:Paola Gehabich:-)


	6. La fiesta: lugar de placer parte II

Paola: Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic hehe, la advertencia del lemon sigue en pie n.n

Ren: Pervertida

Yo: que me dijiste gundaliano de mier…

Shun: bueno, no los hacemos perder su tiempo asi que a leer se ah dicho!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿CÓMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?

Capitulo6: "La fiesta: lugar de placer parte II"

Mientras Dan y Runo gozaban al igual que Alice y Shun y Fabia se llevaba a Ren a quien sabe donde…

-CON ANUBIAS-

-*ja, apenas llevo dos copas, creo que ya no me parece tan relajante como antes*- pensaba el peliblanco devolviendo la copa de vino

-Ah! Miren chicas el peliblanco que nos recomendó Ren es nada mas y nada menos que Anubias!- gritaba una peliroja

-Que yo que?- dijo sorprendido el chico

-Anubias podemos jugar contigo como las veces pasadas?- dijo una pelivioleta de gran trasero

-Veces pasadas?, yo ni las conozco

-hay vamos eres Anubias el "seductor sin compromiso", Vyki a tenido dos abortos tuyos, Cinthya uno y yo también uno- dijo una Rubia de grandes senos señalando a cada una de sus compañeras

-Que yo que? Ustedes…? Abortos? Mios?... -dijo el chico casi calleándose de la silla donde estaba

-Claro, pero eso fue solo las primeras veces… ya usamos la pastilla- dijo orgullosa la ojinaranja que correspondía el nombre de Viky

Todas las chicas se le abalanzaron encima intentando tocar sus partes privadas… En eso el pudo divisar a Sellon que iba alado de el a tomar una copa de vino y se le ocurrió una idea, empujo a todas las chicas y tomo a Sellon de la cintura

-Que pasa Anubias- dijo triste una golosa peligris

-Lo siento tengo novia- dijo sonriendo

-O.o Tienes que?- dijo Sellon algo exaltada por su desprevenido agarre

-sigueme la corriente- le susurro

-ja es mentira tu eres el "seductor sin compromiso"- refunfuño una chica

-*seductor sin compromiso?, que diablos pasa…*- pensó Sellon

-Es verdad y aquí tienen la prueba- dijo para luego volverse a Sellon tomarla de la cintura y darle un alargado y apasionado beso en la boca ella solo reacciono colgándose de el correspondiéndole, cosa que hiciera que pareciera mas real su "escena de actuación"

-Sigo sin creerte- dijo molesta la ojigris

-Si tienes algún problema de que mi novio sea Anubias dímelo y ahorita lo arreglamos- dijo "molesta" Sellon

-Ja, está bien, chicas vámonos!- dijo muy molesta la rubia que al parecer era la líder der grupo

Cuando al fin se alejaron…

-Gracias- dijo Anubias pero Sellon solo reacciono dándole una cachetada

-Idiota- dijo enfadada la pelinegra

-Pero… porque?- dijo sobándose la mejilla

-Yo no soy objeto de nadie, ja! mira eso de agarrarme derrepente y besarme…- dijo molesta pero aun asi se pudo notar el sonrojo que le ocasionaba recordar el beso

-Pero te gusto, verdad- dijo seductor el chico mientras se iba acercando a Sellon

-Yo… este…- no alcanzaba a pronunciar nada la chica, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, Anubias roso su mano con la mejilla de la chica estaba a punto de…

-Sellon!- gritaron dos chicas una castaña y otra rubia

Cuando sellon volteo a mirarlas no pudo evitar no gritar de la emosion… - Chris! Soon!

-Sellon te extrañamos tanto- dijo la rubia

-Ja! y eso cuando llegaron?

-Ayer- dijo sonriente la castaña

En lo que las chicas platicaban Anubias decidió que solo era estorbo ahí y se alejo

-FABIA Y REN-

-Que haces mujer?- le pregunto Ren algo decepcionado a la peliazul ya que esta solo estaba sentada al borde de la cama fumando, el pensó que harian otras cosas

-Te alejo de Zenet…- dijo la ojiverde afreciendole un cigarro de mariguana al chico y este acepto

-Ja pero ella también es sexy- dijo pervertidamente el peliblanco mientras encentia su cigarro

-no sabes en lo que te metes al estar con ella- dijo sin cambiar el semblante

-Hay y tu si?, sabes mejor voy con tu amiguita, creo que ella si sabe dar placer…- el peliblanco se paro del borde de la cama, en otras circunstancias a ella le daría igual pero en estas no…

-Ja! quieres saber de placer?... lo tendras!- dijo mientras empujaba a Ren contra la cama y este dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esta se subió encima de él y empezó un tipo de "teibol dance" (N/a: no se si asi se escribe o tal vez sea table dance? No se pero asi le dejo XD) Ren se apresuro a entibiecer esos senos con sus manos…

-CON PAIGE Y RAFE-

-No se Rafe- decía algo sonrojada una pelirosa

-Andale Paige, todos lo hacen, porque nosotros no?- dijo Rafe

-Pues por el simple hecho de que no

-Hay andale- isistio el chico

-Yo no hago eso Rafe- dijo Paige

-Porfa- suplico el peliazul

-Esta bien, pero solo una vez, ok?- dijo torsiendo los ojos la chica

-Ok, vamos por un buen wisky- dijo sonriente

-yo no tomo pero solo porque me suplicaste- dijo sonrojada

-ALICE Y SHUN-

El moreno jadeaba y daba su ultimo y mayor esfuerzo por dar la ultima embestida, la chica gimió de placer, el pelinegro roso sus labios contra los de ella y se acomodo a su lado, Alice rápidamente se quedo dormida. Shun sentía su corazón latir rápidamente cada vez que veía la cara de la ojicafe, aun no podía creer que el le habia hecho el amor a Alice, en realidad sentía una felicidad enorme cada vez que recordaba los gemidos de Alice y sus pieles rosar, pero… Alice había estado borracha. El moreno acomodo un mechon del cabello de la pelinaranja, tenía pensado en vestirla y salir de ahí pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la muchacha hasta quedar dormido.

-FABIA Y REN-

El chico ya tenia a la peliazul desnuda encima de el lamiéndole el cuello y el igualmente no traia prendas que lo cubrieran…

-Soy Ren cariño…- se presento gimiendo

-Fabia…- dijo aun lamiendo el cuello de este, de pronto sintió algo duro rosar su pierna y sabia lo que era y decidió "atenderlo bien".

Cuando llego la hora de penetrar a la chica fue extraño para ambos. Al introducir su pene dentro de Fabia fue como su primera vez, batallo para meterlo; Fabia sintió un inmenso dolor en su vagina que hasta lloro, era igual que al ser penetrada por primera vez. Por un momento ambos se quedaron en esa posición, estaticos.

-Es… extraño- dijo Ren

-ah… lo… lo es- dijo jadeando la chica sonrojada, ella había estado en lo correcto, Ren lo tenia de gran tamaño, pero también ella tenia su cavidad un poco estrecha.

-CON ANUBIAS-

El peliblanco había estado pensando en el beso de hace un momento y saboreaba sus labios para buscar los residuos de la chica.

-Que diablos haces?- dijo una voz haciendo que el ojidorado diera un salto

-Ah!, Robin quien te crees para asustarme asi?- le reclamo a su compañero

-Solo quería sacarte de trance- dijo en tono burlon el ojiverde, Anubias solo se limito a gruñir

-Dejalo ya- dijo un pelinegro

-Tu cállate Noah- le grito el castaño

-El que debería de callarse eres tu imbe…

-Ya dejen de pelear par de idiotas- dijo frustrado Anubias

-CON SELLON-

-Y todo estuvo prácticamente aburrido…- dijo en un suspiro de flojera una ojivioleta

-Y como te ah ido aquí Sellon- le pregunto la castaña a su compañera

-a ya saben medio bien medio mal nada interesante

-Chicos guapos?- pregunto picara la rubia

-Q-que? N-no, nada de eso- dijo muy sonrojada

-Vamos vimos como te besabas con un chico muy sexy- dijo Soon

-Eso es por que las hormonas se les alborotan- dijo un chico que poso su mano en el hombro de Soon

-Ah…- Soon volteo a ver al chico pero rápidamente volteo, su sonrojo era notorio y su nerviosismo mas que evidente

-Vamos suéltala le vas a provocar un desmayo- dijo sonriente Noah que se acercaba junto con Anubias

-Que quieren idiotas?- dijo enfadada Chris

-Oh vamos, no seas asi solo queriamo saludarlas- le respondió el pelinegro

-bueno, hola… y adiós…- dijo ella marchandose de ese lugar

-Bueno… adiós- dijo nerviosa la chica de la trenza

-Adios- le sonrio Robin

-Sellon…- dijo algo sonrojado el albino

-Adios- refunfuño la chica remarcando sus pasos molesta

-ACE Y BILLY-

-Aw- que aburrido estaaaaa- dijo con mucha flojera

-Sep y nosotros aki sentados como tarados - le dijo el rubio

-hay yo no se tu, pero me voy a ligar a Mira- dijo levantándose de su haciento

-Suerte

-imbecil

-CON MIRA Y JULIE-

-Mira, ahí viene el galan de Ace- le dijo Julie muy emosionada a su compañera pelinaranja – Tal vez me quiera ligar, todo gracias a estas nenas- dijo meneando sus enormes tetas

-Si, claro Julie- dijo ella en un tono de sarcasmo

-pudrete- le refunfuño esta

-Hola chicas- salido el ojigris

-Hola- dijeron las dos al unisono

-Mira, tienes un segundo?- dijo tomando la mano de ella, ella solo se sonrojo

-C-claro- y los dos se alejaron

-Valla esta ves me fallaron- dijo "regañando " a sus tetas y empezó a caminar hasta que topo con Billy

-Fijate hijo de… - grito el pecoso enojado, asustando a la peliplateada – hay lo siento Julie…- dijo muy avergonzado

-Hay Billy no te preocupes- dijo en tono triste la muchacha

-Que tienes?, te pasa algo?- dijo preocupado el ojiazul

-Bueno…

-A HUEVO CON REN Y FABIA-

El moreno se encontraba embistiendo a la chica, ella solo gemia… era algo especial? Porque? Algo era diferente.

La peliazul sentía algo diferente en cada embestida de su compañero, seria que porfin lo había logrado… porfin se había enamorado?

-R-ren- dijo entre gemidos

-S-si- dijo en su ocupada labor

-T-te a-amo- dejo escapar, el chico reacciono…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yay Antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por haber tardado bastante en subir el cap, pero ahora que eh pasado a la prepa (cobach es lo mismo) no hay dia que no nos encarguen tarea T.T y mucha y el tiempo para escribir no es mucho, no les prometo subir el prox cap tan pronto ya que pz no sabre cuando lo tendre listo

Ren: si claro, tu tienes tiempo siempre para las cosas pervertidas, como tienes para tu amiguito son una pareja perfecta de pervertidos

Yo: Shun… T.T

Shun: que pasa?

Yo: Ren me esta molestando

Shun: hay maldito gundaliano *saka un kunai*

Ren: vale… lo siento Paola eres una santa

Yo: hay, lo se n/./n

Shun: creo que es todo por hoy

Yo: Muchas gracias por sus Review

Ren: y esperamos que nos sigan dejando mas n.n

(-:paolagehabich:-)


End file.
